Game Over and Play Again
by Ryuu-kun23
Summary: Gomennasai, sedang dalam tahap RE-MAKE (Pengulangan). Kalo ada yg minat membacany dlm karya acak (sebelumny), Doumo Arigatou :)
1. Chapter 1

**Replay**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online : Reki Kawahara**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Asuna**

 **Summary :Ia orang yang beruntung yang mendapatkan item langka berpangkat SSS+. Item yang dapat mengembalikan waktu, dan mengulangi permainan tanpa melakukan kesalahan yang pernah dilakukannya.**

"ASUNA"

.

.

.

"ASUNA"

'Cih, Kuso' decihnya. Melihat seseorang yang sebentar lagi mati didepannya bukan hal yang biasa ia lihat. Apalagi yang ada di depan matanya adalah orang yang sangat BERHARGA!.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun, Kirito-kun"

'Cih, sial, sial, sial'Rutuk Naruto pada diri sendiri. Sedangkan Kirito menatap Heatcliff dengan tatapan kosong. Naruto mengepalkan tangan dengan sangat erat.

"Sayonara…"

 **{ Pyarr } (A/N :efek ini yang biasanya ada yang kalah atau mati dan menjadi pecahan yang berkeping-keping)**

yang ia cintai lenyap di matanya. Ia segera melirikkan matanya kearah Kirito. Terlihat Kirito sedang mengibaskan pedangnya secara Horizontal dengan sangat pelan serta tatapan pasrah akan apapun.

 **{Prangg}**

Heatcliff menangkis pedang Kirito dengan mudahnya dan pedang tersebut terlempar. Heatcliff menarik pedangnya kebelakang untuk bersiap membunuh Kirito. Naruto segera berlari dan menyiapkan pedangnya untuk menahan serangan Heatcliff.

 **{Tringg}**

Naruto berhasil menahan serangan Heatcliff. Dan segera mendorong Kirito menjauh dari arena bertarung.

 **{Bruukhh}**

Kirito tersungkur ketanah. Segera Naruto mendekati Kirito, dan berkata…

"Kirito, apakah kau mau ikut denganku?" Tanya Naruto. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hoii, Kirito" panggil Naruto. Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"KIRITO"Teriak Naruto menggelegar. Segera Kirito tersadar dari bengong. Dan melirik orang yang memanggilnya.

"Apakah kau mau ikut denganku atau tidak?"

"Ik..ikut?, Untuk apa?" Tanya Kirito lagi. Naruto mengibaskan tangannya secara Vertical dan memunculkan menu.

 **Naruto P.O.V**

Aku membuka menu, memilih status, dan menekanpilihan Item. Dan mengeluarkan Item bewarna Kristal bewarna hitam pekat.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kirito. "Tanyanya nant isaja, akan aku Tanya sekali lagi.."

"Kau mau ikut denganku atau tidak?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara kesal. Kirito Terdiam sebentar, dan akhirnya mengangguk kepalanya.

.

.

"Gomen Heatcliff atau bisaku panggil Kayaba Akihiko. Aku dan Kirito akan pergi dari sini dan menyelesaikan game sampah ini" Ucapaku sambil memperlihatkan Kristal Hitam. Wajah Heatcliff terkejut bukan main. Namun setelah berapa lama, ia kembali tenang.

"Sokka ... Jadi kau memiliki itu. Aku tidak tau bahwa Sang **'Master Light SwordMan'** memiliki itu…." Jedanya sebentar.

"Tapi…. Tak akan kubiarkan kau menggunakanitu" Segera Heatcliff berlari menuju arahku. Merasa bahaya mendekat, aku segera menyebutkan mantra..

.

 **.**

" **Aku orang yang ingin mengulang permainan…."**

" **..Aku akan menyelesaikan game ini tanpa melakukan kesalahan yang pernah kulakukan…"**

"… **Kegagalan.."**

"… **Menyerah.."**

" **..AKAN KU HAPUSKAN.."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **{Brukkhh}**

Dua Laki - laki tersungkur dan mencium tanah. Naruto segera bangun dari acaranya mencium tanah.

Ia kemudian melirik ke seluruh penjuru yang hanya dapat dijangkau oleh matanya. Ia menyadari ada seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya. Kirito, Ya benar Kirito.

"KIRITO"

"Eeengh" lenguh Kirito.

" Daijobu?" Tanya Naruto. Kirito hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ngomong – ngomong, kita dimana? Sekarang Tanggal Berapa? Dan kenapa kita bisa disini?"

"Pertanyaan pertama dan kedua kurasa kau bisa tau sendiri, dan yahhh…..Pertanyaan ketiga akan kujawab nanti."

Kirito langsung membuka menu dan..

"WAAHHH…" Ia terkejut.

"Ada apa?"

"Lihat, sekarang tanggal berapa?" Ucap Kirito sambil memperlihatkan menunya.

 **2022/11/06 Sunday**

 **16.10**

Naruto masih terdiam. "Hehhh?"Kejutnya kemudian. "Kau tidak tau yang terjadi pada kita?" Tanya Kirito.

Naruto menggeleng. Kirito hanya Ber-sweatdrop ria sambil menahan nafas kesal. "Aneh juga ya. Kau menggunakan Item langka itu tanpa tau sedikit pun kegunaannya?"Tanya Kirito. Naruto hanya bisa nyengir.

"kalau begitu kita ada di hari server Sword Art Online Dibuka?" Tanya Kirito.

"Sokka, bisa dibilang begitu. Dan coba lihat dirimu sendiri?"

Kirito langsung melihat dirinya sendiri. Ia melebarkan matanya saat ia melihat tubuh, serta pakaiannya. "I..inikan…Pakaian yang kita pakai saat melawan Heatcliff"

"Ya, kau benar. Kita juga harus mengganti pakaian kita dengan yang normal, agar kita bisa berbaur dengan pemain lainnya."ucap Naruto.

 **SKIP TIME ( Saya skip saat GM menerangkan permain atau bisa dibilang suatu feature original dari permainan SAO)**

"Kirito, ikut denganku." Ucap Naruto. "Kemana?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ber-party denganku." Ucap Naruto. "Lalu bagaimana dengan status kita yang solo player?"

"Kita ber-party hanya saat kita membersihkan Dungoen saja dan….".Naruto menghentikan perkataanya sebentar. Kemudian ia melanjutkannya. "…Mengalahkan Boss room".

 **At Forest, Floor 1**

Naruto dan Kirito berjalan memasuki hutan untuk menuju ruang boss. "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan?"Tanya Kirito. Naruto melirik wajahnya ke Kirito. "Bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan Kristal Itu?"

"…" Tidak ada jawaban."Nanti saja kujelaskan, Saat kita sudah mengalahkan Boss hingga lantai 60."Jawab Naruto.

Kirito hanya mengganguk. 'Apa hubungannya Kristal dengan Boss Room lantai 60 coba?' batin Kirito.

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu boss lantai 1. "Segera persiapkan peralatan, senjata, serta Baju. Kita akan melawan ILL Fang the Kobold Lord 20 menit lagi.".Kirito mengganguk setuju.

After 20 menit

"Kau siap?"Tanya Naruto. Kirito mengganguk.

 **{Kriiieeett}**

Pintu telah dibuka oleh Naruto. Di dalam ruangan sangatlah sepi. Tapi kemudian ruangan tersebut menyala. Dan memperlihatkan ILL Fang sedang berada di depan mereka.

"Kau tau Kirito?"

"Tentang apa?" Tanya balik Kirito.

"Skill Mitoryu-(Dual Blades)-mu sekarang adalah dupilkat dari punyaku.."Kirito terkejut plus bingung dengan ucapan Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ahahah, Skill ku hanya sama denganmu tapi lebih….. ".

"GRAAAAA" Boss ILL Fang telah mengaum dengan keras.

"Cih, nanti sajaku jelaskan kepadamu." Ucap Naruto kesal kepada ILL Fang karena telah memotong perkataannya.

 **[Star Burst Stream]** Kirito telah mengaktifkan Unique Skill milik-nya.

"Sekarang giliranku" setelah mengatakannya, Naruto segera memejamkan matanya.

 **[Dual Blades Active]** Kedua pedang Naruto bercahaya.

 **[Attack increase 40%, Speed increase 50%, Duration Blades skill increase +40 second] Suara elektronik di status Naruto.**

Naruto kemudian membuka matanya dan mengatakan..

"… **START…"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC…**

Saya membuat skill Naruto sama kayak Kirito. Cuman lebih bagus. Saya buat Kirito pake skill (yang cahaya ituloh) cuman bisa fokus pada satu pedang saja. Sedangkan Naruto bisa mengeluarkan skill secara bersamaan.

 **Kirito**

 **Status :**

 **Level : 96**

 **Health : 17.320/17.320**

 **Attack : 456 + 774 – 456 + 789**

 **Speed : 297 + 142 – 297 + 162**

 **Regenerate : +2000/15 second**

 **Jump : 187 + 84 – 187 + 97**

 **Ability Weapon : Swordman**

 **Weapon : 1. The Elucidator**

 **: 2. The Dark Repulser**

 **Unique skill : Dual Blades**

 **Naruto**

 **Status :**

 **Level : 98**

 **Health : 18.500/18.500**

 **Attack : 536 + 802 – 536 + 839**

 **Speed : 302 + 162 – 302 + 185**

 **Regenerate : +2500/16 second**

 **Jump : 213 + 80 – 213 + 97**

 **Ability Weapon : Swordman**

 **Weapon : 1. ?**

 **: 2. ?**

 **Unique skill : Extra Dual Blades**

 **Asuna**

 **Status :**

 **Level : 1**

 **Health : 300/300**

 **Attack : 15 + 0 – 15 + 0**

 **Speed : 20 + 1 – 20 + 6**

 **Regenerate : +8/5 second**

 **Jump : 16 + 4 – 16 + 10**

 **Ability Weapon : Swordman**

 **Weapon : ?**

 **Unique skill : –**

 **Oh, ya. Saya juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Apakah anda yang membaca setuju dengan skill Naruto? Kalau tidak, mohon saran nama skill Naruto dan Apakah punya Naruto harus Unique Skill atau tidak ? Dan lagi,**

 **Lanjut or Berhenti?**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online : Reki Kawahara**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Asuna ( Asunanya muncul agak lama )**

 **Kirito X . . . ? (Saran - nya )**

 **Summary :** **Ia orang yang beruntung yang mendapatkan item langka berpangkat SSS+. Item yang dapat mengembalikan waktu, dan mengulangi permainan tanpa melakukan kesalahan yang pernah dilakukannya.**

 **{…} Bunyi Efek**

 **[…] Nama Teknik atau Skill**

 **(…) Keterangan tambahan**

"… **.." Percakapan antar manusia**

'… **..' Batin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **{TRIING}**

Suara bentuman pedang ILL Fang dengan pedang Naruto. Mereka saling menangkis serangan dari lawan masing – masing. Merasa tidak ada yang ingin mengalah,kesempatan terbuka untuk Naruto. Segera Naruto menangkis pedang milik ILL Fang dengan pedang kanannya.

 **{TRIING}**

Merasa pedang ILL Fang tertahan, dengan cepat Naruto menebas pedang kirinya ke tubuh ILL Fang. Merasa bahaya mendekat, ILL Fang langsung melompat ke belakang. Naruto mendecih pelan karena pedangnya hanya menebas angin kosong.

"KIRITO" teriak Naruto.

"Apa" Tanya Kirito yang menjadi Back-up Naruto. "SWITCH"

Aba-aba dari partnernya langsung ia kerjakan. Kirito segera berlari maju membelakangi Naruto. Ia segera melakukan serangan dengan pedang kanan secara Vertical.

 **{TRIING}**

Merasa pedangnya di tahan. Kirito segera berputar ke kanan sebesar 360 derajat, segera melakukan menebas pedang kirinya ke perut ILL Fang.

 **{TRIING}**

Belum cukup untuk berhenti melukai ILL Fang, segera ia lakukan serangan dual blade combine secara terus menerus.

 **{TRIING} {TRIING} {TRIING} {TRIING} {TRIING} {TRIING}**

'Ini belum selesai, Aku masih bisa lebih cepat' ucapnya dalam hati. 'CEPAT' 'LEBIH CEPAT' teriak Kirito dalam hati.

 **{Crasshh}**

Bunyi goresan pedang kanan milik Naruto. "Kau terlalu lama untuk mengenainya" ucap Naruto dengan santai. Saat ini, ia berada di belakang ILL Fang. "Sekarang giliranku" ucapnya sambil menyeringai. Kirito segera mundur ke belakang. Naruto melancarkan serangan.

 **{Crasshh} {Crasshh} {Crasshh} {Crasshh} {Crasshh} {Crasshh} {Crasshh} {Crasshh} {Crasshh} {Crasshh}** Serangan Naruto tanpa belas kasihan serta tanpa membiarkan musuhnya peluang membalas.

 **{Pyarr}**

Kirito melihat ILL Fang hancur menjadi kepingan. Dan segera ia lirikkan matanya ke arah Naruto yang sedang berada di udara.

"Good Job, Naruto". Naruto menanggapinya dengan datar. "Kau tau? ILL Fang sangat lemah…" Ucap Naruto to the point. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya menebas pedang milikku sebanyak 10x, itupun tanpa menggunakan skill." Kirito terdiam setelah mendengar itu. "Bisa kusimpulkan bahwa…." Jeda Naruto.

"…Kita bisa mengalahkan Boss romm hingga Boss Room 30 dengan melawan mereka secara Individu atau bisa dibilang Solo player, " lanjut Naruto.

Kirito melebarkan matanya. "Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Tanya Kirito tidak percaya. "Kau tahukan? Bahwa kita dulu mengalahkan ILL Fang setelah 1 bulan dibukanya SAO"

"Lalu hubungannya apa?" Tanya Kirito lagi. "Boss Room itu seperti kita, mereka juga perlu menaikan level agar semakin kuat." Kirito terkejut. " tapi, Kesempatan itu hanya sekitar.." jeda Naruto. "… 2 minggu"ucap Naruto.

"Jadi.. . kita harus cepat – cepat mengalahkan Boss" Kirito menyimpulkan. "Aku rasa begitu"

"….."

"…." keheningan terjadi. Tidak ada yang ingin memulai perckapan.

"Ne, Kirito" panggil Naruto. Kirito melihat Naruto. "Apakah kita harus bertemu dengan yang lainnya?"

"Yang lainnya?" Tanya Kirito.

"Maksudku Asuna, Silica, Lizbeth, serta Klein. Haruskah kita memberi tahu mereka?" Tanya Naruto.

Kirito terdiam sementara, keadaan membisu seketika. "Aku tidak tau" Kirito menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Itu tergantung kemauanmu sih." Sambung Kirito. Keadaan hening kembali, mereka berdua dihiasi oleh kebisuan yang meluas. { Saya juga bingung apa maksudnya}

 **At floor 1, Town beginning**

Saat itu kota dihiasi dengan ratusan percakapan. Topik yang dibahas oleh semua orang hanya ada satu yaitu siapa yang mengalahkan Boss lantai 1.

"Apakah kau yakin hal itu?"

"Coba kau lihat Koran harian SAO"

"Benarkah?"

" Mereka pasti orang hebat"

"Aku tidak percaya, game baru saja dimulai. Sudah ada yang mengalahkan Boss"

Kira – kira seperti itulah percakapan antara pemain Sao. Kita pindah lagi kea rah hutan.

 **At Forest, floor 1**

 **{Buumm}** Kawah lumayan besar terjadi oleh sebuah serangan terhadap pemain SAO. Tidak, kau salah. Orang itu Asuna.

'Aku ingin menjadi kuat' gumam Asuna. Terlihat di depan Asuna terdapat banyak monster. Serangan monster dimulai untuk mengalahkan Asuna. Asuna ingin menghindari tapi terlambat, ia malah mencium serangan monster tersebut.

 **Asuna P.O.V**

Satu serangan telak mengenai tubuhku "Ugghh" lenguh ku. 'Tak ku sangka monster ini begitu kuat' Batinku. Aku melihat bar darah milikku yang tersisa

 **[Health : 265 / 842]**

Mataku Melebar. Jika aku terkena satu serangan lagi. AKU AKAN MATI. JUJUR SAJA, AKU TIDAK INGIN KALAH DI GAME INI.

Aku terdiam sebentar, lalu melihat segerombolan gorilla yang mempersiapkan serangan mereka masing – masing. Aku tidak bergeming dari tempatku jatuh, dan masih memikirkan jika aku mati.

.

.

.

 **{Pyaarr} {Pyaarr} {Pyaarr} {Pyaarr} {Pyaarr}**

Aku menatap kosong sekumpulan Gorilla lenyap menjadi kepingan yang indah. Aku melirikkan mataku untuk mencari seseorang yang menolongku.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya orang yang telah menolongku. Aku diam, karena tidak ada seseorang pun didepanku. Tapi Naruto ada tepat dibelakang. Dan aku tidak menyadari itu.

"Heii, kenapa kau terdiam" tanyanya lagi. Aku tersadar, dan segera melihat kebelakang. Aku melihat seseorang berambut kuning pirang, Mata Shappire yang begitu indah, serta sepasang 3 kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Aku berpikir apakah itu asli atau sebuah Aksesoris di SAO.

Aku mengangguk kepalaku untuk menjawab pemuda yang telah menolongku. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di hutan ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja ingin menjadi lebih kuat" Jawab ku dengan cepat. "Dengan melawan 5 monster Gorilla yang berlevel Mid-monster ini?" Tanya Naruto.

Aku segera mengangguk cepat. "Kau tau? Kau bisa mati jika melawan mereka sendirian".

 **Asuna P.O.V End**

Asuna yang sedari tadi senang karena telah diselamatkan, tapi perasaan itu segera hilang dengan sikap kesal. "Jika misalnya aku mati, hubungannya denganmu itu apa?" Tanya Asuna.

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Ia hanya sedang berpikir mencari jawaban yang tepat dan sesuai. Apakah ia harus memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya atau harus disembunyikan?.

"A..Aku..Hanya…" Naruto mulai gugup. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Tergiang bayang – bayang Asuna mati didepan matanya sendiri. Ia sangat takut kehilangan seseorang yang berharga lagi. Tidak ingin. TIDAK INGIN LAGI.

"Hanya apa?" Tanya Asuna menyadarkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto P.O.V**

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap mata Asuna. Bayang – bayang tentang kematian Asuna segera lenyap. Tapi itu tidak membuat Aku membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan sepatah kata – kata yang aku jeda.

"Heii, kau kenapa?" Tanya Asuna mulai khawatir. Segera ia lakukan menyentuh dahiku dengan tangannya yang lembut, dan menanyakan hal konyol. "Kau demam?" pertanyaan konyol yang ditelontarkan Asuna.

Aku Sweatdrop – ria. Mana ada sebuah game yang membuat pemainnya sakit, apalagi sakitnya demam. "Tidak" aku menjawab pertanyaan konyol Asuna.

"Hahh, terserah".

 **Naruto P.O.V End**

 **.**

 **.**

"…"

"…"

Keadaan hening. Tidak ada yang mau memulai percakapan. Mungkin karena tidak ada lagi topik yan ingin dibahas atau mereka memang tidak ingin ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Ne, umm…"

"Naruto"

"Ne, Naruto-san. Bagaimana kalau aku…." Asuna tidak melanjutkan kata – katanya. "Bagaimana apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Traktir makanan, kau mau?" lanjut Asuna dengan cepat dan segera membalikkan badannya untuk menutupi mukanya yang memerah.

Naruto hanya menatap punggung Asuna dan menjawab, "Tidak" Ucap Naruto dengan Padat, singkat, dan jelas. Asuna yang mendengar itu hanya Kecewa.

Tunggu, kenapa Asuna kecewa? Mungkin karena ia tidak bisa memberi imbalan atas pertolongan Naruto atau mungkin ia memiliki perasaan suka terhadap Naruto?

Suka? Mungkin terlalu cepat menyimpulkan bahwa Asuna Menyukai Naruto yang telah menolongnya dan menolak ditraktir (Tapi gara – gara itukan, kamu bisa nabung uangkan?)

 **Mari lanjut ke cerita.**

" Kenapa kau menolak?" Tanya Asuna penasaran. Naruto tersenyum simpul, dan menjawab.. "Aku tidak ingin ditraktir oleh perempuan". Asuna tau, bahwa yang dikatakan Orang yang telah menolongnya sedang berbohong. Tapi Asuna tidak terlalu memikirkan kenapa Naruto harus berbohong.

"Alasanmu tidak Logis dan jangan coba – coba untuk membohongiku" Jawab Asuna to the point. Naruto hanya nyengir. Ia tau bahwa Orang yang sedang berada didepannya tidak mudah dibohongi.

"Wakatta, wakattayou. aku terima penawaranmu." Terima Naruto dengan pasrah. Asuna yang berhasil merobek rencana Naruto untuk membohonginya pun hanya berbahagia.

"Baiklah, ikuti aku." Ucap Asuna sambil menarik tangan kanan Naruto. "Kemana kita pergi?" Tanya Naruto pasrah karena tangannya ditarik.

"Mencoba seluruh makanan di lantai ini" Jawab Asuna dengan suara Bahagia dan keras. Tentu saja hanya Naruto yang mendengar suara Asuna. Mereka kan di tengah hutan.

.

.

.

.

.

' **Ya, aku suka melihat kamu tersenyum '**

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Yosshh, saya selaku arthor Newbie dan menjadi Silent Reader selama 3 tahun hanya mengucapkan Arigato yang banyak bagi yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic abal ini dan meng – Review fic gaje ini.**

 **Jika anda, si pembaca ingin protes, kritik, serta flame silakan tulis di kolom review. Eittss, tapi ada syaratnya yaitu Memakai kata – kata yang sopan.**

 **Imajinasi saya memang masih rendah dari rata – rata. Sumpah dah, capek otak saya buat kelanjutan cerita ini. Doakan saya agar saya makin bagus.**

 **Bye~~…**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **Asuna**

 **Status :**

 **Level : 8**

 **Health : 842/842**

 **Attack : 36 + 4 – 36 + 6**

 **Speed : 31 + 4 – 31 + 8**

 **Regenerate : +18/8 second**

 **Jump : 32 + 6 – 32 + 12**

 **Ability Weapon : Swordman**

 **Weapon : ? ( Saya tidak tau nama pedang Asuna )**

 **Unique skill : –**

 **Status Naruto dan Kirito masih tetap seperti kemarin. Sedangkan Asuna ada perubahan. Dua lagi, nama senjata Naruto untuk unique skill – nya yang enak apa ya?**

 **Dan nama senjata Asuna di Sword Art Online itu namanya apa?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Replay**

Naruto & Sword Art Online. Rated: T, Indonesian, Adventure, Words: 1k+, Favs: 0, Follows: 0, Published: 17 Juni 2016, Updated: 1 Hour ago. Naruto U. Kirigaya K.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **Sebelumnya**

 **.**

 **Flash back**

"…." Hening. Sangat hening.

Naruto memulai percakapan. "Baiklah Kirito, aku akan left dari party dan berparty lagi denganmu besok pukul 14.00."

Kirito mengangguk setuju. Naruto segera memunculkan menunya dan menekan pilhan left dari party.

 **[ Are You Sure ]**

 **[YES] or [NO]**

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto segera memilih **[Yes].** Sambil menunggu loading keluarnya Naruto dari Party. "Baik, Kirito. Aku akan ke kota untuk mencari Asuna, mungkin saja ia disana" Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, silakan"Ujar Kirito mempersilahkan Naruto untuk pergi.

 **[ You Have left the Party ]** Naruto segera menutup menunya dan berjalan pergi menuju arah kota.

 **Naruto P.O.V**

Aku melihat kebelakang, dan tidak melihat Kirito lagi. Mungkin ia juga sudah pergi berlawanan.

 **"Graaa"** Teriak **Gorilla berlevel Mid – Monster** terdengar di telingaku. Segera aku berlari menuju arah Suara. Dan berhenti ketika melihat orang yang kucari tengah terpojok.

Bayang – bayang mati Asuna tergiang kembali. 'Tidak'. 'Aku tidak ingin melihat Asuna mati LAGI, TIDAK LAGI'

 **{Pyaarr} {Pyaarr} {Pyaarr} {Pyaarr} {Pyaarr}**

Aku mengalahkan semua monster dan segera menuju Asuna. Melihat Asuna tengah terbengong memikirkan ia mati. Aku segera bertanya …

.

.

.

.

"Kau Tidak apa – apa?" Tanya ku.

. **Naruto P.O.V End**

 **.**

 **.** **Flash Back End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online : Reki Kawahara**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Asuna (Asunanya muncul agak lama)**

 **Summary :** **Ia orang yang beruntung yang mendapatkan item langka berpangkat SSS+. Item yang dapat mengembalikan waktu, dan mengulangi permainan tanpa melakukan kesalahan yang pernah dilakukannya.**

.

.

 **.**

 **At Floor 1, Town Beginning**

Naruto berjalan bersama Asuna. Mereka tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Ano, Naruto - san" Ucap Asuna memulai pembicaraan. "Hn?" Tanya Naruto.

Asuna berjalan lebih cepat, dan menghadap Naruto. "Sekali lagi, Arigato" Ucap Asuna sambil menundukkan kepala. Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa – apa kok" jawab Naruto.

Tapi itu tidak membuat Asuna mengangkat kepalanya. "Sudahlah angkat kepalamu"

Asuna mengangkat kepalanya. Ia memperlihatkan senyum yang begitu tulus. Naruto yang diberikan senyuman mahal milik Asuna hanya terbengong – bengong.

 **Naruto P.O.V**

Aku memang pernah melihat Asuna tersenyum tapi tidak Semanis ini dan aku mendapatkan – nya secara Cuma - cuma. Aku harus mengubah topik agar ia tidak memperlihatkan senyuman mahal milik – nya.

"A…A..Ayo kita makan" Aku berusaha mengubah topik. Asuna mengangguk cepat dan berjalan ke depan untuk menuntunku.

 **Skip Time**

" Huaahh..Sedap sekali makanan ini" yang aku makan ini adalah Ramen yang sudah kuanggap dari dulu makanan ter - enak yang mampu menandingi makanan apapun.

Asuna melirik Naruto, atau bisa disebut mengintip. Aku tidak menyadari itu. "Nee, Naruto-kun" Panggil Asuna. Sial, ia sudah memanggil namaku dengan suffiks-kun. Aku menoleh dan menatap Asuna. "Ya?"

"Apakah kau menikmati makanannya?". Aku terdiam, tidak menjawab. "Tentu saja"

"Benarkah"

"Iya"

Ia tersenyum. Aku pun membalasnya dengan senyuman pula.

 **{KLIINGG}**

Aku mendengar suara dan melihat menu. 'sebuah pesan dari Kirito' gumam Naruto. "Gomen Asuna. aku harus pergi". Senyumannya berubah menjadi kesel. "Tapi aku berjanji 2 hari lagi, aku akan menemuimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, aku berjanji".

Ia tersenyum, dan mengangguk kepalanya untuk menyetujui - nya. aku segera berjalan menjauhi Asuna dan menuju tempat Kirito. " Tunggu" Ucapnya.

Aku menghentikan langkahnku dan menoleh ke belakang. "Kenapa"

"Ano..Ano..Kita belum berteman di Friend list". Aku segera mebuka menu - ku dan menambah Asuna **di Friend List**. Asuna segera meng - Accept. " Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Jaa ne~ " sebelum pergi tentu saja aku pamit terdahulu.

.

.

.

.

Aku berlari ke tempat Kirito berada, perjalananya termasuk kategori dekat ( Hanya sekitar 600 meter ).

Mataku mulai melihat tanda – tanda Kirito di depan, walaupun samar – samar itu sudah cukup. Merasa sudah cukup berlari, Aku segera mengerem kencang.

"Naruto kau lama sekali"

"Masih beruntung aku masih datang, ya sudah lupakan…. Ada apa kau memanggilku, Kalau menyuruhku party. Tidak"

"Bukan itu, yang ingin kubicarakan adalah hal aneh."

"Aneh? Apa yang aneh?"

Kirito segera melihat kedua tangannya hanya bisa terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada kedua tangannya. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, bahwa tangan Kirito terlihat kelap – kelip bercahaya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan dengan jelas"

Kirito menatapku dengan bingung juga. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi, tiba tiba saja tanganku seperti seakan akan akan lenyap"

"Jadi karena itu kau memanggilku". Kirito menggangguk. Kemudian ia melirik tangannya, dan tidak terjadi apa – apa.

"…"

Aku terdiam setelah melihat apa yang terjadi, dan menggunakan pose berpikir. Jangan – jangan ini resiko menggunakan item itu.

"Ada yang membuatmu mengetahui penyebabnya?" Tanya Kirito.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memang tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Kan aneh, mereka baru saja men – Restrart game SAO sekitar 3 jam lalu, dan sudah terjadi hal aneh.

"Mungkin ini tanda"

"Tanda? Maksudmu"

"Yang bisa kusimpulkan bahwa, waktu kita terbatas. Kita tidak bisa bersantai – santai disini…." Jedaku

"Jadi ? Kesimpulannya adalah ini adalah salah satu resiko penggunaan Item tersebut?" Ucap Kirito. Naruto sedang berpikir dan.. " Bisa Jadi atau bisa jadi tidak. Yang terpenting, Kita harus mengalahkan HeatCliff secepatnya…Atau Kita.." lanjutku

"Atau Apa?"

"...kita akan.."

 **Naruto P.O.V End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **2 hari Setelahnya**

Naruto berputar untuk menghindari tebasan palu milik boss lantai 2. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin menerima serangan. Menghindari serangan adalah pilihan terbaik.

Setelah boss lantai 2 hanya menebas angina kosong, Naruto segera menyerang Vertical.

 **{Tringg}**

Ditahan. Serangan Naruto ditahan. Segera ia melompat menjauhi musuh sebelum Boss lantai 2 melakukan **Counter – Attack.**

"Kirito, kita lakukan bersama". Kirito menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka melompat kebelakang sejauh mungkin. "…3…"

Naruto dan Kirito menapak lantai dengan sempurna.

"….2…."

Naruto dan Kirito membungkukan badannya seolah bersiap berlari di kejuaraan lari.

"….1…..Mulai" Aba – Aba Naruto.

 **{ Dash }**

 **{ Dash }**

Mereka berlari menuju Boss lantai 2. Merasa bahaya mendekat, Boss segera mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Naruto. Dengan reflek, Naruto segera menangkis serangan tersebut hingga menyebabkan keduanya terdorong dan pedang mereka terpental.

 **{ Tringg}**

 **{ Dak }** Pedang mereka jatuh di lantai tepat di belakang mereka.

Merasa peluang muncul, Kirito mengayunkan pedangnya untuk membelah tubuh boss. Boss tidak bisa menangkis karena pedangnya tidak berada di tangannya.

" Hiiiiiaaahhhhh"

 **{ Jleb }** pedang Kirito menusuk perut Boss lantai 2.

 **{ Srrreeeeeeeeet }** Kirito sekuat tenaga berusaha membelah lawannya. "Hiaahhh"

 **{ Srat }** Terbelah menjadi 2.

 **"Graaa"** ucap Boss lantai 2 karena ia telah di kalahkan.

 **{ Pyarr }**

Naruto menatap datar perginya lawan mereka. Kirito segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap Naruto.

" Kau menyadari sesuatu?"

"Sesuatu? Seperti?" Tanya Naruto balik.

" Entahlah, tapi ntah kenapa aku merasa ada yang janggal" ucap Kirito.

"…" Naruto terdiam. Sebenarnya dirinya telah mengetahui ada yang janggal saat melawan Boss Lantai 2. Ia lalu menatap Kirito dan berkata ….

"Mungkin yang kau maksud seperti Status Avatar kita"

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak"

Naruto mendesah pelan. Ia memang telah mengetahui ada yang janggal, tapi ia tidak tau apa yang membuat mereka memiliki perasaan atau mungkin firasat.

"Semua ini terjadi setelah kau menggunakan Item itu"

Naruto terdiam. "lalu?"

" Bisa kau jelaskan tentang Item tersebut?" Tanya Kirito.

" Apa harus?" Tanya Naruto untuk meyakinkan Kirito. Kirito menganggukan kepalanya.

Ia mengeluarkan nafas kesel. " Baik, akan kuceritakan bagaimana cara aku mendapatkan Kristal tersebut"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FlashBack**

 **At Floor 61**

 **Naruto P.O.V**

Hah, lelahnya. Melawan Boss lantai 60 tidaklah mudah, beruntung ada HeatCliff yang menangkis serangan musuh.

Berjalan sendirian di sebuah kota yang ramai. Aku melihat sebuah NPC dan menunjukan Request. ' Kurasa harus kucoba, siapa tahu menarik'

Aku berjalan menuju NPC bergender Perempuan. Aku melirik sekitar, kenapa tidak ada yang mau menjalankan request ini?. Atau gara – gara NPC – nya seorang nenek – nenek berusia sekitar 63 tahun.

Pertama untuk menerima Request adalah berkomunikasi. Aku mendekati nenek tersebut dan berkata "Hai, Nek. Apa kabar?"

NPC tersebut mengatakan. "Oh, halo anak muda" jawabnya tersenym ramah.

"Aku rasa Nenek membutuhkan pertolongan" Ucapku. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

 **{ Tringg }**

Sebuah pesan muncul di layarku.

 **[ Request : Get Black Stone ; Complete 0 / 10]** ( Bener gak nya? )

Aku membaca request, dan mempertimbangkan dulu.

 **[ Accept the Request ? ]**

 **[ YES ]** or **[ NO ]**

Aku menekan tombol **[ YES ].**

 **{ Kliing }**

 **[ Request have been accept ]**

Aku segera menutup layar menu – ku. Dan pergi berjalan menjauhi NPC. Tunggu, dimana aku bisa mendapatkannya?. Ah sial, aku harus bertanya.

Aku berputar arah dan berjalan menuju nenek. " Maaf nek, dimana aku bisa menemukan Black Stone ?"

" kau tinggal berjalan ke arah timur, dan masuk ke hutan" jawab Nenek. Segera aku berjalan menuju arah timur sesuai arahan.

 **Naruto P.O.V End**

.

.

.

.

 **At Hutan Floor 61**

"Dimana sih batunya?" Tanya Naruto entah kepada Siapa. Naruto melirik kepala ke kanan – ke kiri secara berulang – ulang seperti radio rusak.

"Sraakk…Sraakk" Naruto segera menatap semak – semak. Dengan jalan perlahan – lahan, ia membuka semak dengan pelan, sangat pelan.

"Citt..". Naruto terkejut baru pertama kali ia melihat tikus hitam di SAO. Dengan reflek ia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menebas tikus tersebut.

 **{ Srat }** Naruto menebas tikus dengan tidak ber – periketikusan.

 **{ Pyarr }**

 **Exp : 500**

 **Col : 500**

 **Item : 1**

Segera Naruto membuka menu dan melihat item yang ia dapat. Dan yang terjadi, ia terkejut.

 **Black Stone**

Naruto menekan tombol **[ View ]** dan menekan item tersebut.

 **Black Stone**

 **Rank : A**

'Ohh, jadi ini caranya mendapatkan Black Stone'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback Off**

Kirito terdiam, ia masih berusaha mencerna baik – baik apa yang dikatakan Naruto. " Lalu **Reward** dari **Request** itu adalah…"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. " Ya, kau benar . **[ Time – Leap ]** dengan pangkat **item Unkwon** , serta tanpa keterangan"

Kirito terdiam, ia masih penasaran apa yang terjadi. Yahh, walaupun cara mendapatkan **Item [ Time – Leap ]** sudah diberitahu tapi tetap saja memahami yang sedang terjadi sangatlah sulit.

" Lalu apakah menggunakan **item [ Time – Leap ]** berpengaruh dengan kejadian kemarin." Tanya Kirito.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. " Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu" ucap naruto sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya

"….."

Tidak ada lagi percakapan. Semua hening.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Next Day**

Naruto berada di sebuah kedai ramen yang ia temui secara kebetulan di Floor 1. Ia juga menunggu Asuna untuk apa? Naruto – kan sudah berjanji bahwa ia akan menunggu Asuna di kedai ramen? Buat apa? Kencan atau PDKT ?

Tidak, kalian salah. Naruto dan Asuna ingin berparty dan membersihkan Dungeon lantai 3.

"Hoii, Naruto – kun. Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama" ucapnya seraya mengatur napasnya. " Tidak apa – apa kok, aku juga baru datang" jawab Naruto tersenyum. ' Pala lu baru datang Nar, gw kan udh nunggu selama 2 jam. Kamp**t' batinnya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

" Ya sudah ayo pergi " Ajak Naruto.

"Hmmp"

 **At Dungeon Floor 3**

" Asuna Switch". Aba – aba Naruto segera ia laksanakan. Dengan menusuk lawannya berkali – kali, itu sudah cukup untuk mengalahkan **Wild – Bear**.

 **{ Pyarr }**

Jujur saja. Sebenarnya Naruto bisa mengalahkan **Wild – Bear** sendirian, tapi level miliknya sudah mencapai **level MAX** alias **Lv. 100** ( Max – nya buatan saya, kalo Max yang asli saya Gak tau )

Setelah selesai, Naruto segera memimpin jalan di depan ( Soalnya Naruto telah hapal jalannya ). Terlihat pintu kecil, dan Naruto segera membuka pintu tersebut tanpa ragu.

Kenapa Naruto bisa seyakin itu membuka Pintu tersebut ? Hingga mengeluarkan senyuman yang terlihat menjijikkan ( Menggelikan )? .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FlashBack**

Naruto membuka Pintu tersebut dan menyiapkan pedang untuk berjaga – jaga kalau ada yang berbahaya.

Pintu telah terbuka seluruhnya. Terlihat peti kecil di dalamnya. Naruto berjalan pelan mendekati peti tersebut. Setelah cukup dekat, Naruto membuka peti tersebut dan..

 **[ Congratulation ]**

 **[ Accept ]**

 **[ YES ] or [ NO ]**

Tanpa berpikir, Naruto segera menekan pilihan **[ YES ]**

 **Col : 1000.000**

" WHAT THE F*CK" Ucap Naruto kaget.

" a…aku..mendap…MENDAPATKAN 1000.000 COL. AKU KAYA, AKU KAYA. HAHAHAHA"

Begitulah Ceritanya.

.

 **Flashback off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto membuka pintu tanpa ragu. Dan tentu saja, ia berharap kejadian yang dulu pernah dilakukannya kembali muncul. Naruto dan Asuna melihat peti kecil. Dengan rakus Naruto berjalan dengan cepat menuju arah Peti tersebut.

" Tap". Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti. Tentu saja bukan kemauannya, tapi seseorang menahan tangan kanan Naruto. Ya, orang itu Asuna.

Naruto menatap Asuna bingung, seolah – olah bertanya ' ada apa? Ada yang salah?'

" Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Jangan membuka peti tersebut. Bisa saja itu jeb-" Perkataan Asuna dipotong Naruto.

"Jebakan?" Tanya Naruto memotong perkataan Asuna.

Asuna menganggukkan kepalanya. Tapi Naruto segera memasang wajah seolah – olah berkata ' Tidak apa – apa kok.' Dan ' Tenang saja, semua Terkendali ( ? )'

Asuna yang mengerti maksud wajah Naruto, segera melepaskan tangan Naruto dan membiarkan teman party – nya membuka peti misterius ( Baginya ).

 **{ Ckleck }**

Naruto membuka peti tersebut dan berharap kejadian lalu terulang kembali.

"…."

Tidak ada yang terjadi.

.

Keadaan sekitar mereka diam.

.

.

Tidak ada tulisan **[Congratulation ]** atau sambutan hadiah. Aneh? Sangat aneh?, hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Naruto.

 **{ Nyinngg } { Nyingg } { Nyinngg } { Nyingg }**

Keadaan mereka berubah drastis dari sepi, sekarang muncul bunyi Alarm kebakaran serta cahaya tanda evakuasi. Heii, Ayolah. Tidak ada api di sekitar mereka. Lalu apa yang menyebabkan bunyi sirene berbunyi dan nyala.

" Nee, Naruto – kun. Sudah kubilang ini jebakan" Ucap Asuna memarahi Naruto. Sedangkan sisi Naruto sweat – drop. ' Adamemangnya orang yang terkena jebakan malah langsung memarahi orang yang salah ? bukannya seharusnya ia Panik? '. Ada kok Nar, Asuna contohnya.

 **{ Cklick } { Cklick } { Cklick } { Cklick } { Cklick } { Cklick }**

 **( A/N : jujur saya tidak tau bunyi ruangan berubah bentuk. Saya hanya menulis se – imajinasi saya sendiri. Setiap orang memiliki imajinasi tersendirikan ?)**

Naruto dan Asuna melirik sekitar ruangan yang berubah bentuk, dari kecil menjadi besar.

 **{ Duumm } { Duumm }**

Mereka terkaget, Karena sekeliling mereka juga terjadi gempa ? atau itu langkah seseora- ralat **Monster**. " Naruto – kun di depanmu" Ucap Asuna kepada Naruto. Segera Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari sekitar ruangan menjadi melihat kedepan.

Sosok Monster yang berukuran 30 meter, dibalut baju zirah tempur, disertai wajah yang tertutupi topeng dan juga terdapat 2 pasang pedang yang siap untuk membunuh musuhnya . Naruto dan Asuna terkejut melihat apa yang mereka lihat di depan. Sosok astral yang begitu besar bagi mereka dan kuat walaupun hanya dari lihat.

" Ti…Tidak mungkin…" Jeda Naruto. Asuna menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto segera melihat bar monster yang berada di depannya. 6 Bar darah bukanlah termasuk kategori sedikit. Tertera Nama monster tersebut **Susano'o.**

" Su…Susano'o" Ucap Asuna setelah melihat nama monster di depannya. " Asuna, lari" ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan kanan Asuna menuju pintu untuk keluar.

Naruto terkejut bahwa pintu tersebut lenyap dan tidak menampakkan dirinya. 'Sial, apa yang harus kulakukan?' rutuknya karena tidak mendengarkan perkataan Asuna.

" Asuna mundur, dan berlindung di belakangku " ucap Naruto.

" Tidak akan" Tolak Asuna cepat. Naruto membentak Asuna " SEGERA BERLINDUNG, CEPAT " Bentak Naruto.

Asuna terdiam, tapi ia menjawab. " Aku ingin membantumu " Ucapya dengan lirih. Naruto menyesal membentak Asuna , ia sadar bahwa yang ia lakukan salah. TAPI LEBIH SALAH LAGI JIKA IA MEMBIARKAN ASUNA MATI.

" Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kukalahkan ataupun kita kalahkan. Monster tersebut adalah sesuatu yang berasal lantai 95" Ucap Naruto.

 **{ Dummm }**

 **{ Dummm }**

Suara langkah kaki Susano'o menggema kembali, membuat Naruto dan Asuna kembali melirik padanya. Dan Naruto sadar bahwa yang telah ia lakukan salah dan ceroboh.

' Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk melindungi Asuna ?' Batinnya dalam keadaan Panik. " Tidak ada kesempatan menang melawannya. harapan kemenangan cuman 2%" Ucap Naruto setenang mungkin. Asuna terdiam.

'Maafkan aku Asuna'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Membiarkanmu mati untuk kedua kali – nya adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa dimaafkan**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC…..**

 **Entah apa yang membuatku memasukkan Susano'o sebagai monster yang berasal dari lantai 95. Ide itu terlintas kebetulan, KEBETULAN.**

 **Dan juga di sini saya memperlihatkan bagaimana caranya mendapatkan Item [ Time – Leap ].**

 **Berbahagialah, karena saya telah meningkatkan Words sebanyak mungkin. jadi maaf untuk Realpush Neo kalo saya belum bisa menunaikan permintaan anda, tapi akan saya lakukan secara perlahan - lahan.**

 **Untuk yang meng – Review saya ucapkan terima kasih. Itu semua berarti bagi saya. Tapi mungkin saja saya hanya membalas di PM.**

 **Saya butuh saran / Voting dengan kalian semua ( Pembaca ) pasangan Kirito enaknya siapa ?**

 **[ Silica ]**

 **[ Lisbeth ]**

 **[ Sinon ]**

 **[ OC (boleh saja anda menyarankan tokoh baru, tapi jelaskan juga ciri – ciri – nya dan sifatnya ) ]**

 **Berlaku hingga chapter 5 muncul. Sekian dari saya.**

 **[ The Arthor have log out ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ You want to Log out ? ]**

 **[ Yes ] Or [ NO ] (Pasti miih No – kan ?) #Oh iya, saya kan sudah Log out. Byee~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Asuna**

 **Status :**

 **Level : 12**

 **Health : 1.920/1.920**

 **Attack : 84 + 4 – 84 + 8**

 **Speed : 35 + 4 – 35 + 8**

 **Regenerate : +50 / 7 second**

 **Jump : 59 + 6 – 59 + 12**

 **Ability Weapon : Fencerman**

 **Weapon : Lambent Light**

 **Unique skill : –(A/N : tidak ada )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Keputusasaan…**

 **Kebencian tiada terbendung…**

 **Mengeluarkan Cairan Bening tiada henti…**

 **Takut akan rasa Kematian…**

 **Kehilangan yang begitu besar…. . …..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sebelumnya. . . . . . . . .. . . .**

" Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kukalahkan ataupun kita kalahkan. Monster tersebut adalah sesuatu yang berasal dari lantai 95" Ucap Naruto.

 **{ Dummm }**

 **{ Dummm }**

Suara langkah kaki Susano'o menggema kembali, membuat Naruto dan Asuna kembali melirik padanya. Dan Naruto sadar bahwa yang telah ia lakukan salah dan ceroboh.

' Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk melindungi Asuna ?' Batinnya dalam keadaan Panik.

' Maafkan aku Asuna, kau setidaknya harus hidup'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online : Reki Kawahara**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Asuna (Asunanya muncul agak lama)**

 **: Kirito x ?( Saran – nya )**

 **Summary : Ia orang yang beruntung yang mendapatkan item langka berpangkat SSS+. Item yang dapat mengembalikan waktu, dan mengulangi permainan tanpa melakukan kesalahan yang pernah dilakukannya. Tentu saja menyelesaikan game sialan ini.**

 **{…} Efek**

 **[…] Nama Teknik atau Skill**

 **(…) Keterangan**

 **"….." Percakapan antar manusia**

 **'…..' Batin**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk melindungi Asuna ?' Batinnya dalam keadaan Panik. Naruto segera menatap Asuna yang sedang ketakutan.

Naruto adalah seorang laki – laki. Dan tugas laki – laki adalah melindungi perempuan, jadi sudah sepatutnya Naruto Berada di depan Asuna.

 **{ Sring }**

Susano'o menarik salah satu pedang yang terganjal di pinggang kirinya dengan tangan kanan. kemudian, ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke belakang dan bersiap mengayunkan kea rah Naruto dan Asuna.

 **{ Syuung } Bunyi suara angin hasil tebasan Susano'o terdengar.**

 **{ Blaarrr } bukan hanya bunyi yang besar namun disertai gelombang angin yang mahadahsyat.**

" Uaaa/ Kyaa " Teriak Naruto dan Asuna bersamaan. Naruto dan Asuna terlempar ke belakang. Walaupun Susano'o hanya menebas angin kosong, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat sekitar – nya tidak berkutik.

Naruto melihat darahnya.

 **Health : 6.294 / 25.000**

Ia melebarkan matanya. ' Tidak mungkin. Satu tebasan anginkosong bisa melukai orang dengan serangan sebesar 18.000 lebih'

Di sis lain Asuna juga melebarkan matanya setelah melihat bar darah miliknya.

 **Health : 1362 / 8120**

Ia melebarkan matanya yang sudah mengalahkan Naruto dalam hal melebarkan mata. Ia lalu kemudian menatap bar milik Naruto sudah masuk zona kuning yang jika berkurang 1000 akan menjadi zona merah.

Sedangkan miliknya, tentu saja sudah masuk zona merah. Tapi ia sedikit terkena dampak dikarenakan Naruto menahan tebasan angin kosong milik Susano'o dengan skill pedangnya ditambah Naruto berada di depannya. Jadi Narutomendapatkan dampak serangan yang lebih besar.

Susano'o memundurkan pedangnya lagi. Ia memulai serangan kembali. Tapi sebelum serangan – nya dimulai. Pintu ruangan tiba – tiba saja terbuka, dan terlihat Kirito yang berada di depan Pintu sambil memanggil Naruto untuk keluar.

Asuna mungkin belum mengenal Kirito tapi Naruto telah mengenalnya. Sontak saja Naruto langsung mengangkat tubuh Asuna di pundaknya layaknya Asuna adalah Karung beras.

 **{ Dashh }** Naruto berlari cepat meninggalkan ruangan TERKUTUK INI. Tentu saja Susano'o tidak akan membiarkan mangsanya kabur, tapi terlambat bagi Susano'o.

 **{ Blamm }** Pintu ditutup Naruto. Dan menurunkan Asuna di pundaknya ke lantai.

" Hah..hah…hah" Naruto kecapean dan berusaha mengatur nafas. Setelah berhasil mengatur nafas, ia segera bertanya kepada Partner – nya.

"Bagaimana kau tau bahwa aku dan Asuna sedang dalam bahaya?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

" Aku tau saat teman butuh pertolongan" ucap Kirito santai. " Tidak, kau berbohong" jawab Naruto cepat.

Kirito memang mengetahui bahwa Partner – nya tidak mudah dibohongi, dan memberi tahuyang sebenarnya adalah pilihan yang tepat.

" Aku mengecek keadaan – mu di Daftar Friend list...…" Kirito menjeda kalimat – nya.

" ….Tapi tiba – tiba darahmu langsung menurun drastik hingga masuk ke zona kuning sampaimembuatku panik…" Ia kembali menjeda. Yang akan dikatakan Kirito sangatlah panjang, ia juga butuh waktu untuk mengambil nafas.

"….. Dan segera aku melacak posisi - mu dengan **[ Find Trace ]**. Dan setelah aku mengetahui lokasimu. Aku segera menyiapkan Kristal untuk berpindah ke sana. Dan setelah samapai disana, aku melihat pintu dimana kau berada di dalam dan membuka pintu" Lanjut Krito dengan panjang lebar.

Naruto terdiam. Ia tidak bisa lagi berkata – kata. Fakta bahwa Kirito – lah yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dan Asuna.

" Ano.. Gomen. Aku tidak mengenal anda. Tapi perkenalkan namaku Asuna" Ucap Asuna sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Kirito. Sebenarnya Kirito juga sudah mengenal Asuna, tapi agar tidak dicurigai oleh Asuna. Dengan rendah hati Kirito membalas perkenalan Asuna.

" Namaku Kirito" Ucap Kirito.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **At Floor 1, Town of Beginning**

Naruto berjalan bersama Kirito di ikuti oleh Asuna yang berada di Kiri Naruto. Asuna berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala – nya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Naruto yang melirikkan matanya ke Asuna hanya terdiam. Ia berpikir semua yang telah terjadi adalah salahnya. Sedangkan bagian kanan Naruto sedang apa ?Kirito ?Sedang apa dia ?

Behh, jangan ditanya. Ia sedang cuek seakan tidak peduli dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

Naruto menatap Asuna lagi, entah kenapa ia ingin minta maaf, tapi tubuh dan hatinya tidak mau bekerja sama. Ia mulai memaksa tubuh dan hatinya agar bekerja sama, dan akhirnya berhasil.

" Etto..Asu...Asuna" panggil Naruto.

"…." Asuna terdiam.

" Kejadian tadi, aku minta maaf" Ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya di depan Asuna. Asuna tersadar, dan berusaha untuk menyuruh Naruto mengangkat Kepalanya.

" Sudahlah, Naruto – kun. Angkat kepalamu, aku malu tau" Ucap Asuna sambil merona karena sekitar mereka banyak yang melihat kejadian langka ini.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. " Kau Tidak apa – apa kan?" Tanya Naruto khawatir. Tentu saja ia khawatir, kan enggak enak kalo Naruto yang memulai kesalahan tapi tidak diakhiri dengan permintaan maaf.

" Hmmp" Jawab Asuna. Naruto mengeluarkan nafas lega **. (tapi ingat itu hanya untuk sementara #HAHAHAHAHA )**

Kirito yang sedari tadi diam, Tetap saja menonton drama yang banyak di sinetron yang ada di tipi - tipi membuat ia tidak bisa diam. " Ne, Naruto, Asuna – san. Kalau mau beromantis jangan di sini. Banyak orang di sekitar kalian" Ucap Kirito sambil menunjuk sekitar mereka.

Memang Sekitar mereka banyak sekali orang yang menonton drama secara gratis.

" Suit…. Suitt" Goda Seorang laki – laki di sekitar player lain. Memang ini hanya berdampak muka Naruto memerah. Tapi kalo yang ini, Lebih parah. Saya ulangi LEBIH PARAH.

" CIUM…..CIUM… " yang awalnya hanya bersiul, tapi malah jadi separah ini.

Memang yang meneriakin mereka awalnya cuman satu. Tapi namanya manusia pasti akan memberi pertolongan yang tidak sangat di butuhkan oleh Naruto dan Asuna.

" CIUM….CIUM…...CIUM…CIUM….. " mulai banyak orang yang mendukung perkataan " Cium " untuk melihat **( baca : menyuruh )** Naruto dan Asuna untuk segera berciuman.

Sontak saja muka Asuna langsung memerah layak Kepiting rebus yang habis direbus. Dan di sisi Naruto tampaknya juga sama keadaannya seperti Asuna.

Lalu Naruto dan Asuna saling menatap. Mata Shappire bertemu mata coklat Hazelnut. Kejadian saling menatap sama sekali tidak membantu masalah mereka.

Yang ada mereka malah saling memalingkan muka mereka, dan menyembunyikan rona yang tidak dapat ditampung lagi.' Hah, merepotkan lagi' desah Kirito setelah melihat kedua temannya dikerjai oleh banyak orang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **.**

 **At Floor 1, Ichiraku Ramen**

Naruto duduk bersebelahan dengan Asuna. Tidak terdengar sama sekali pembicaraan. Mungkin mereka masih teringat atau memikirkan kejadian sebelumnya yang membuat mereka malu.

Sedangkan Kirito, ia mengatakan ingin hunting ke hutan untuk menaikkan level **( Buat apa dinaikkan lagi, level lu – kan udh Max Be*o ).** Naruto menyetujui alasan Kirito.

Tapi kalau dipikirkan baik – baik, ini hanyalah akal – akalan licik Kirito agar membiarkan Naruto berdua dengan Asuna. Namun sialnya, Naruto tidak terpikirkan akan hal itu.

Setelah kepergian Kirito. Naruto mengajak Asuna untuk mengisi perut mereka. Asuna menyetujui penawaran Naruto dengan cara menggangukan kepalanya.

" Oji- san, Ramen jumbo Extra pedas 1" Ucap Naruto memesan makanannya. " Aku Ramen Miso 1 " Ucap Asuna.

" Akan segera datang " Jawaban yang dikeluarkan pemilik toko.

" ….. "

" ….. "

Naruto masih berusaha merangkai kata – kata yang tepat untuk membuat hati Asuna lebih baik. " Asuna, aku saja yang membayar Ramen – nya. Jika kau mau nambah tinggal bilang saja. Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku" Ucap Naruto penuh harap agar Asuna mau bilang ' iya .

Tapi jauh dari harapan Naruto. Asuna menolak dengan halus dan selembut mungkin agar tidak melukai hati Naruto. " Tidak usah Naruto. Aku punya uang kok untuk membayar pesananku sendiri " Kata Asuna.

Mau tidak mau, Naruto harus diam dan mengalah. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Asuna adalah kewajiban paling utama yang harus ia lakukan.

" Ini pesanan kalian datang " Ucap NPC pemilik toko memecah keheningan. Segera ia menaruh 2 mangkuk Ramen ke atas meja yang Naruto dan Asuna duduki.

" Ittadakimasu / Ittadakimasu " Ucap Naruto dan Asuna berbarengan.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Asuna sekarang sedang mengelilingi kota lantai 2. Entah mereka keliling mencari apa?, yang pasti ini adalah kemauan Asuna. Tentu saja Naruto tidak bisa menolak permintaan Asuna.

Tapi aneh? Yang awalnya Asuna menuntun Naruto untuk mengelilingi kota lantai 2 malah masuk ke hutan. Entah apa yang membuat otak Asuna bergeser dan menjadi rada - rada. Arthor pun juga tidak tau tujuan dan maksud dari semua ini.

" Ano.. Asuna. Kemana kita akan pergi?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Asuna terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Karena Naruto tidak mendengar jawaban, ia menarik nafas panjang. Kemudian berkata….

" Tapi kau tau – kan? Bahwa ada rumor ditemukannya hantu berwujud seperti anak kecil dengan pakaian putih selutut dan rambut hitam yang lurus?" Tanya Naruto. Walaupun Naruto sudah tau siapa sebenarnya yang ia ceritakan.

Tentu saja Asuna tertarik, ia memang pernah mendengar rumor keberadaan hantu di hutan lantai 2. " Lalu apakah benar ada hantu di Game Sword Art Online?"

Naruto mengangguk. Iadulu sebelum men – Restrart game SAO, ia memang pernah bertemu dengan hantu yang dibicarakan tadi. Hantu tersebut bernama Yui, walaupun sebenarnya Yui itu adalah NPC. Tapi Naruto tetap merawat Yui seperti anaknya sendiri, tentu saja dengan bantuan Asuna.

 **( Ceritanya kayak di canon yang Kirito dan Asuna bertemu Yui di hutan lantai 22 [ kalo tidak salah di lantai 22], tapi peran Kirito diganti oleh Naruto )**

 **Mari lanjut ke cerita**

" Lalu apakah benar ada hantu di Game Sword Art Online?" Tanya Asuna penasaran. Naruto tersenyum karena akhirnya Asuna menanggapi perkataannya.

"Iya memang bener – bener ada" Ucap Naruto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu dimana kita bisa menemukannya?" Tanya Asuna.

' Buset dah, ni bocah hantu aja dicari…..' batin Naruto. Naruto mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu. Naruto menutup matanya, sambil mengingat kejadian merawat Yui.

" Ne, Naruto – kun" panggil Asuna. "Hn?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menatap Asuna dan membuka matanya sedikit pun. " Apakah hantu tersebut bercirikan…" Asuna mengantung kalimatnya.

"….Baju bewarna putih selutut, rambut hitam yang lurus" Lanjut Asuna. Tapi suara Asuna berubah menjadi orang yang ketakutan. " Iya , kau benar."

" La…la..lu yang…ad..ada di situ si..siapa?" Tanya Asuna gemeteran sambil menunjuk seseorang yang terlihat samar – samar. Naruto sontak membuka matanya dan menoleh ke depannya.

Buram, Tidak jelas, dan samar – samar. Itulah gambaran Naruto setelah melihat apa yang ditunjuk Asuna.

' Itu kan Yui.' Batin Naruto. ' Tapi aku harus berpura – pura tidak mengenal' gumam Naruto pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh Asuna walaupun terdengar Samar - Samar.

Asuna yang mendengar suara Naruto hanya memasang muka bingung. " Gomen Naruto – kun. Kau tadi ngomong apa ?" Tanya Asuna.

" Ahh, tidak. Mungkin perasaanmu saja" Tolak Naruto. Sebenarnya ini adalah rencana Naruto.

"Apakah itu hantunya ?" Tanya Asuna kepada Naruto.

' Tapi ini aneh? Bukankah Yui muncul 2 tahun setelah dimulainya game Sword Art Online?' batin Naruto. Ia menyampingkan pertanyaan Asuna. Asuna dibuat kesal sama Naruto, tentu saja ia melampiaskan kekesalannya.

" Hei, Naruto – kun jangan mengabaikanku. Tolong jawab pertanyaanku"

Naruto tersadar bahwa ia melupakan pertanyaan dari Asuna. " Maaf, bisa kau ulangi lagi pertanyaanmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak enak kepada Asuna.

" Hahh" Asuna mengeluarkan nafas kesalnya dengan panjang. Bagaimana tidak kesal, ia diabaikan setelah mengeluarkan pertanyaan kepada Naruto sebanyak 4x.

Asuna menunjuk ke depannya. " Apakah hantunya itu?" Tanya Asuna. Naruto terkejut dan menggangguk secara perlahan.

 **.**

 **{ Bruukkh }**

Naruto dan Asuna melihat seseorang yang mereka anggap hantu tersungkur ke tanah. Sontak saja membuat Naruto berlari ke arah orang yang mereka anggap hantu.

 **{ Dap }** lagi – lagi tangan kanan – nya ditahan oleh Asuna. " Jangan lagi Naruto – kun. Nanti terjadi lagi seperti yang sebelumnya " Cegah Asuna. Jujur ia tidak ingin kejadian sebelumnya terjadi ulang, jadi ia mencegah sebelum Naruto membuat sesuatu yang fatal sama seperti yang sebelumnya.

" Tenang, aku bersungguh – sungguh dia bukan hantu. Ia adalah seorang NPC" Ucap Naruto dengan yakin. dengan memasang wajah seolah - olah berkata ' Tenang ini bukan kesalahan lagi' atau ' percaya padaku'.

Asuna terdiam setelah melihat wajah Narutp. ia memang belum yakin apa yang akan terjadi. tapi ini yang terkahir kali ia percaya.

" Wakatta, kau duluan saja" Ucap Asuna. Naruto mengganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian perlahan mendekati sosok yang mereka anggap hantu atau seorang NPC?

 **{ Dap }**

 **{ Dap }**

Suara langkah Naruto mendekati Hantu yang mereka anggap. Perlahan - lahan adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk keadaan sekarang. Naruto tau bahwa NPC tersebut adalah Yui, namun ia hanya tidak ingin kejadian yang menimpa mereka saat membuka peti adalah jebakan. Jadi Naruto hanya mengantisipasi jebakan.

Naruto dan Asuna telah sampai di depannya Yui. Mereka masihh menatapnya, enggan untuk menolong Yui.

Setelah cukup lama memandang, Naruto merendahkan badannya dan memegang tangan Yui.

 **{ Syuuut }**

 **{ Syuuut }**

Naruto dan Asuna melirik Tubuh Yui yang tengah kelap – kelip bercahayalayaknya bintang malam di langit.

" Apa yang sedang terjadi Naruto – kun?" Tanya Asuna kepada Naruto berharap ia segera menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Naruto mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Asuna hanya menggeleng tidak tahu. Ia memang tidak tahu persis apa yang sedang terjadi.

"…."

" Papa…..Mama " ucap Yui dengan lirih setelah melihat Naruto dan Asuna.

Asuna yang terkejut dengan perkataan Yui hanya bingung. 'Hah? Mama? Aku mama?' Gumam Asuna kepada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto yang mendengar gumaman Asuna hanya terdiam. Segera ia sampingkan gumaman Asuna. " Yui, jelaskan apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tanya Naruto kepada Yui.

" Heeeeh, Yui? Kau tau namanya Naruto – kun?" Tanya Asuna terkejut. Tidak ada jawaban. Tapi segera Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"….." Yui tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

 **{ Syuuuuuuttt }** Tubuh Yui perlahan – lahan lenyap **( Bukan Mati ).** Setelah melihat kepergiannya Yui, Asuna segera bertanya.

" Ne, Naruto – kun. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia itu sebenarnya apa?" Pertanyaan Asuna kepada Naruto beruntun. Naruto mengerti kenapa Asuna bertanya.

" Yang tadi kita lihat adalah seorang NPC. Kau taukan Sword Art Online di atur oleh suatu progam tanpa campur tangan Manusia?" Tanya Naruto. Asuna menggeleng tidak tau. Naruto mengeluarkan nafas panjang. ' Hahhh, Merepotkan' batin Naruto.

" Jadi begini…" Naruto memulai penjelasan. " Sword Art Online diatur oleh sebuah program bernama Cardinal. Cardinal – lah yang membuat monster – monster di Dungeon serta NPC…." Lanjut sekaligus jeda kembali.

"…dan yang kita lihat tadi adalah **NPC AI, Mental Health Counseling progam, Prototype 1. Code name : Yui."** Lanjut Naruto.

" Darimana kau tau bahwa dia bernama Yui? Dan Sword Art Online di atur oleh sebuah program bernama Cardinal?" Tanya Asuna.

" Aku adalah seorang Beta – tester, tentu saja tahu. Saat kami Beta – tester Log – in untuk pertama kali – nya. Kami di jelaskan bagaimana cara kerja game Sword Art Online, dan Program yang tadi kujelaskan" Jawab Naruto bohong.

Yang tadi ia katakan semuanya bohong. Yang sebenarnya, ia diberitahu oleh Yui sendiri sebelum Men – Restrat Game Sword Art Online **. ( A/N : itu loh yang waktu Yui lupa ingatan, juga saat selamatin Thinker di episode 12. )**

Tanpa menaruh curiga terhadap Naruto, Asuna segera menganggukkan Kepalanya. " Ohh, pantes kau tau" ucap Asuna tanpa curiga.

Naruto mengeluarkan Nafas lega, perkataannya tadi tidak dicurigai." Tapi kenapa Yui memanggilmu Papa, dan Aku mama?" Tanya Asuna.

" Entahlah, aku tidak tahu" Ucap Naruto berbohong lagi. " Ngomong – ngomong Asuna" panggil Naruto. " Ya?"

" Untuk apa kau mengejakku ke arah hutan?" Tanya Naruto.

" Hanya ingin melanjutkan Party denganmu" Ucap Asuna santai dan lancar. Naruto tersenyum. ' ternyata ia sudah memaafkanku' batin Naruto.

" Wakatta, mau lanjutkan party ?" Tanya Naruto. " Hmmpp" jawab Asuna dengan anggukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Next Day**

" Hah, mana tuh anak lama bener sih?" Umpat Kirito menunggu Naruto. Ia dan Naruto sudah berjanji untuk bertemu dan berparty untuk mengalahkan boss Lantai 3. Tentu saja ia mengenakan pakaian seperti orang lainnya. Tapi saat melawan boss, ia mengenakan pakaian tempur tanpa pelindung.

" Ohayou Kirito" Ucap Naruto dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya. " Ohayou pantatmu, sekarang sudah siang tahu" Jawab Kirito Kesal.

" Kok lu marah, Gw kan cuman terlambat 3 menit." Bela Naruto. " 3 menit palalu? Gw udah nunggu 3 jam" Jawab Kirito. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa ngenyir – nyengir.

" Hahhh, ya sudah lupakan." Ucap Kirito pasrah. Segera muncul menu permintaan party.

 **[ Naruto Has Invite You To His Party ]**

 **[ Accept? ]**

 **[ YES ] or [ NO ]**

Kirito berpikir lama, apakah ia harus setuju?. Naruto kesal Karena Kirito tidak menekan tombol **[ YES ].** " Heiii, ayolah. Kejadian tadi maafkan aku"

 **{ Kling }** Setelah lama mempertimbangkan, akhirnya Kirito menekan pilihan **[ YES ]**

 **[ Naruto Is Your Party Member Now ]**

Kirito menutup layar menu – nya dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto. " kalau begitu ayo kita pergi" Ajak Kirito. Naruto menganggukkan Kepalanya.

" Kruuuuyuk…" Suara Perut Naruto terdengar.

 **{ Dap }** langkah kaki Kirito terhenti setelah mendengar suara perut Naruto. Kemudian berbalik badan menatap orang yang beradadibelakangnya.

" Kau lapar?" Tanya Kirito.

" Tidak, Aku tidak lapar" Tolak Naruto. "…Kruu…Kruuuyuukk…" Suara Perut Naruto terdengar lagi.

" Perkataanmu dengan perkataan perutmu itu berbeda tahu.." ucap Kirito. Naruto menyengir lagi.

" Ayo cari makanan di lantai ini " ajak Kirito. " Hmmp" Ucap Naruto setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Sudahlah Naruto, kau sudah makan 34 piring Dango. Sedangkan aku hanya makan setengah piring. " Ucap Kirito terhadap Naruto. Saat makan ia melihat Naruto seolah layaknya Rayap – rayap yang sedang makan kayu secara rakus.

" Tidak, aku belum makan 5 piring lagi. Ahh, Biar genap 6 piring aja. Biar pas 40 piring" Jawab Naruto.

Kirito Sweat – drop setelah mendengar perkataannya Naruto. Entahlah ia harus bersyukur atau kesal Karena punya partner seperti Naruto.

" Tapi tenang saja kau kutraktir kok" Ucap Naruto. " Hahh, terserahmu saja. Tapi cepatlah, aku punya urusan setelah melawan Boss" Perintah Kirito. Naruto hanya mengangguk Iya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hahh, kenyangnya" Ucap Naruto sambil menepuk perutnya yang kembung. Naruto dan Kirito sekarang tengah berada di pinggir Sungai yang mengarah ke arah pintu boss lantai 3.

Kirito cuek, tidak sama sekali ingin menanggapi perkataan Naruto. " Ne, Naruto." Panggil Kirito. Naruto menatap Kirito, dan masih melanjutkan perjalanan.

" Bukankah dengan mengalahkan Heatcliff game akan lebih cepat selesai?" Tanya Kirito. Naruto sontak langsung berhenti berjalan, dan menundukkan muka.

" ….. "

" Hahhh" Kirito mengeluarkan nafas panjang Karena ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban kata pun dari Naruto.

" Lalu buat apa tujuanmu mengalahkan lantai Boss, jika kita sudah tahu bahwa musuh lantai terakhir adalah Heat, ahh maksudku Kayaba Akihiko? " Tanya Kirito.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap teman pembicaraannya. " Apakah harus kuberitahu? " Tanya Naruto. " Tentu saja harus kau beritahu " Jawab Kirito dengan Yakin.

Naruto mengeluarkan nafas panjang, dan mulai berpikir dari mana ia harus menceritakan.

" Memang sih jika kita mengalahkan Kayaba Akihiko, game akan berakhir. Awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi kalau dipikir – pikir… " Jeda Naruto.

" Kita harus menyesuaikan alur cerita yang dibuat oleh Kayaba Akihiko. Hingga kita mengalahkan lantai 10. Kita akan menyelesaikan semuanya" Ujar Naruto yakin.

Kirito terdiam. " Lalu, apa maksud perkataanmu kemarin, bahwa waktu kita terbatas? " Tanya Kirito lagi.

" Entahlah, menurutku kita akan dicurigai oleh **Cardinal – System** dan Kayaba Akihiko. Aku yakin Kayaba Akihiko sedang mencari jawaban mengenai kita" Jawab Naruto.

" Sokka " Ucap Kirito. Naruto yang terbebas dari interogasi oleh partner – nya sendiri hanya lega. " Kalau begitu mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita " Ajak Naruto kepada Kirito.

" Hmmpp " Ucap Kirito menyutujui ajakan Naruto. Naruto mendengar jawaban Kirito, segera berjalan ke dapan mendahului Kirito. 2 Pahlawan Sword Art Online kembali berparty untuk mengalahkan Lantai boss 3.

' Semoga saja tidak ada hal yang buruk kemabali datang padaku ' gumam Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri walaupun terdengar jelas di telinga Kirito. kirito kemudian melihat Ke atas yaitu Langit.

.

.

' Kuharap Begitu ' Gumam kirito.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **' Entahlah, Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan muncul sebentar lagi. Pasti muncul. ' Batin Naruto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC…**

 **Yey, selesai juga Fic chapter 4 yang super sekali Abal. Jujur, saya buruk dalam merangkai kata – kata yang bagus untuk fic ini. Jadi mohon maaf yang tidak mengerti kata – kata yang saya tulis di fic ini. Sekali lagi….**

 **GOMENNSAI ( Ahh, jadi lega ).**

 **Saya awalnya berpikir bagaimana cara mengalahkan Susano'o, tapi saya berpikir Susano'o terlalu ovepowered, dan Naruto serta Asuna juga gak bakal bisa ngalahin Susano'o. Jadi saya buat Kirito membuka pintu dari luar agar terbuka. Jadi jika kalian me - review bahwa pintu tidak bisa dibuka dari luar maka saya jawab, " Ini Fic imajinasi saya, jadi saya juga bisa mengubah peraturan Tentang Game Sword Art Online. Heheheheh " Cengir Arthor NewBie.**

 **Saya juga belum memunculkan Heat-, ahh maksudku Kayaba Akihiko. Mungkin akan kumunculkan pada chapter 6 atau 7 ( Maybe, masalahnya juga belum pasti benar walaupun saya arthor Fic ini ).**

 **Akhirnya Review Realpush Neo telah berhasil kujalankan. Words – nya = sekitar 3K. Sebenarnya sih nanggung banget yak jadiin + 4k Wordsnya. Serius dah nanggung banget, tapi sayangnya. Kurasa sampai disini saja kualitas kosa kata yang saya pakai.**

 **Mudah - mudahan wordsnya lebih naik lagi. Dan saya ucapkan " Arigatou Gozaimashu " pada kalian semua yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic Abal - abal dan gaje ini :( .**

 **Untuk yang me – Review hanya akan saya jawab di Pm saja. Tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan Follow, Favorite, dan Review. Yahh, saya juga sangat menghargai jika kalian hanya membaca fic ini tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Itu tidak masalah bagi saya, yang terpenting kalian semua meluangkan Waktu untuk membaca Fic Abal ini. Hontou ni Arigato.**

 **: ) [ aku sangat senang, ahh maksudku Bahagia ]**

 **Saya, Ryuu – kun 23 Log Out ~ ~**

 **Bye~~~**

 **Kirito**

 **Status :**

 **Level : 100 ( Max )**

 **Health : 25.000 / 25.000**

 **Attack : 850 + 874 – 850 + 989**

 **Speed : 500 + 342 – 500 + 462**

 **Regenerate : +2200/10 second**

 **Jump : 760 + 284 – 760 + 345**

 **Ability Weapon : Swordman**

 **Weapon : 1. The Elucidator**

 **: 2. The Dark Repulser**

 **Unique skill : Dual Blades**

 **Naruto**

 **Status :**

 **Level : 100 ( Max )**

 **Health : 25.000/25.000 Gained +10% Heath 27.500 / 27.500**

 **Attack : 850 + 910 – 850 + 990**

 **Speed : 500 + 410 – 500 + 475**

 **Regenerate : +2200/10 – 1 = 9 second Gained 10% more Faster**

 **Jump : 760 + 313 – 760 + 385**

 **Ability Weapon : Swordman**

 **Weapon : 1. ?**

 **: 2. ?**

 **Unique skill : 1. Extra Dual Blades**

 **2\. ?**

 **Asuna**

 **Status :**

 **Level : 24**

 **Health : 9.240/ 9.240**

 **Attack : 110+ 25 – 110 + 35**

 **Speed : 120 + 18 – 120 + 26**

 **Regenerate : +80/8 second**

 **Jump : 116 + 14 – 116 + 30**

 **Ability Weapon : Fencerman**

 **Weapon : Lambent Light**

 **Unique skill : – ( Tidak ada )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Ja Nee ~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**SAYA MEMINTA MAAF PARA READER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAYA AKAN MENG - UPDATE FIC INI SEBENTAR LAGI. KARENA SAYA DALAM TAHAP RE - MAKE PADA CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HONTOU NII GOMENNASAI**


End file.
